A Little Leaf Found
by Xeziel15
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] During one of his investigations on the whereabouts of his former teammate, Jiraiya finds a seven-year-old Tayuya inside a cave cradling the body of her deceased mother. With nothing else tying her to her home, Jiraiya takes this as his responsibility to ensure the girl's safety. But what will happen when he learns of her hidden heritage? An AU story of "Lost Uzumaki".


**AN:**

**Hey, guys :D**

**This is an AU one-shot of my first story "Lost Uzumaki" This is actually an idea given to me SaiyanWarrior200. It is also slightly inspired my the video game "The Last of Us" The Joel and Ellie relationship, but no foul-mouthed Ellie/Tayuya. More on father-daughter kinda relationship, maybe. Geh, I don't know ;P**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Summary**

**During one of his investigations on the whereabouts of his former teammate, Jiraiya finds a seven-year-old Tayuya inside a cave cradling the body of her deceased mother. With nothing else tying her to her home, Jiraiya takes this as his responsibility to ensure the girl's safety. But what will happen when he learns of her hidden heritage? An AU story of my first fic.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Naruto or the Uzumaki clan.**

* * *

_**~oOo A Little Leaf Found oOo~**_

A large brightly illuminated town, filled with warmth and joy, stood in stark contrast with the cold night sky. Even though it's almost midnight, the town's residents are still wide awake, having fun as they enjoy their annual festivities.

Along the streets walking by his lonesome was a tall man with waist-length spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail. His face was framed by two shoulder-length bangs. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned headband with the kanji for 'Oil' carved on it. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants with a red haori on top, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a scroll on his back.

The man was holding a piece of paper. He looks at it, then at the building in front of him. "I think this is the right place." He mutters. Folding and putting the paper inside his jacket, he opens the door and walks inside.

The place was almost deserted. There were only a few people inside drinking and flirting with their women. One of the girls nearby, wearing a really skimpy outfit, approaches the new customer.

"Hey there handsome," she says in a sultry voice, "Welcome to the Lucky Bunny. I'm Shiruka by the way." She touches his chest, slowly dragging it down. "I could use some company this evening. Would you mind helping me out?"

"Sure thing, sweet cakes." A perverted grin escapes the white-haired man's face, his nostrils puffing up smoke as his mind wanders on what he'll do this evening with this fine woman. But however tempting the offer might sound, his objective was his top priority. "I'll take that table over there." He points at the far left side of the room where a single man was drinking alone. Placing his hand on the hostess' back, the two of them head over the table and sit down across from him, slightly startling the man. "Long time no see." He smiles.

"Well I'll be." The man grins. "It's Jiraiya."

"It's good to see that you still remember me, Hajiro."

"Well, it's hard to forget that time when you were left for dead in front of my porch by that angry teammate of yours." He chuckles. "Plus, I could never forget what you did for me and my family."

"Yeah, I remember. You were just a scrawny little kid back then. And now look at you. A grown man that's already drinking booze." Jiraiya laughs. "Speaking of drinking" He turns to the woman beside him. "I'll have one of what he has."

"Sure thing," the woman says. She stands up and makes her way to the counter.

When she was out of hearing range, Jiraiya takes on a serious expression. "I've heard about one of your exploits in the Land of Tea."

Hajiro finishes up his drink. "Is that all this is about? I don't know what you've heard, Master Jiraiya, but I'm telling you this now. He's not there."

"Ah, I see."

Hajiro sighs. "Look, if it'll help, one of my men found a trace at a place called the Land of White Fields."

"Land of White Fields?" Jiraiya scratches his chin. "This is the first time I've ever heard of that. Where is it?"

He shrugs. "It's understandable. The place is not that well known. It's east from the Land of Fire and south from the Land of Hot Springs. If you look at its geography, it's a wide stretched plain surrounded by mountains from the north, oceans from the east, while the rest is surrounded thick with trees. Because of the terrain, the Land of White Fields is mostly closed off from the outside, especially when it's in winter season."

"So, you think he might be there."

Hajiro shrugs. "It's possible. It's a good place for people who don't want to be found."

"A perfect place for a cover." Jiraiya continues.

"Right." He nods.

"Here's your order." The hostess, Shiruka, returns. She places down a small cup and a bottle of sake at the table.

"Thank you." Jiraiya takes the bottle and pours himself a drink.

While he was about to let himself be drunk, something suddenly prompts him to immediately check out the place Hajiro was talking about. Maybe it was the lights above, the atmosphere of the room, or maybe it was the reflection of Orochimaru he saw in his drink. Either way, he took this as a sign.

As the hostess was about to sit down beside him, Jiraiya stands up. "It's been a pleasure to see you again, old friend. But I think it's time for me to go." He then places some cash on the table, waving goodbye as he exits the building.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

The Land of White Fields is a place filled with endless white snow. Jiraiya stood atop a hill overlooking a wide-stretched plain. Although, he couldn't see much as the air was dark and foggy. To his left, he could see a silhouette of a mountain, while the rest was fog.

"According to the information I gathered, there's a small town located south-east from here." He mumbles to himself, placing his arm over his forehead and trying to see past the cold misty fog.

Jiraiya sighs as he couldn't see anything. _'Looks like it'll be a long run.'_

Lowering his arm, he jumps down the hill, landing on its base and dashing south-east to the unknown.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

For more than half an hour, Jiraiya saw nothing but snow. Then at the far distance, he sees a wide-stretched silhouette, which he then recognizes as trees when he nears them. Trudging through the winter cold forest, Jiraiya makes his way to a frozen lake. Across from it was a thirty foot tall cliff. Walking over the lake to the cliff's base, he concentrates chakra on his feet and climbs the steep rock face. And as he arrives at the top, Jiraiya's face falls. In front of him was another forest that he needs to go through. The Sannin wasn't usually one to complain, but even with the winter gear he was wearing, the harsh bite of cold air still penetrates through. Added to that was that it was at night. He couldn't help but think of getting to the town fast and get some heat from a fireplace with a warm tea in hand.

As Jiraiya looks down, he notices a dug-like trail coming from the cliff that leads into the forest. With steady strides, he follows it and heads inside. Soon, the snowy trail turns into a pack of ice. A frozen river. That was what he was following. Towns and other settlements are usually built somewhere near where there is water.

_'So if I follow this...'_

Jiraiya continues his trek, walking along the bank of the river. He concentrates chakra on his body to stimulate the heat his body was producing. As the hours go by, the temperature was steadfastly decreasing. If he doesn't find that town soon, then he would be forced to stop and take a rest. The idea would be the best course of action. Common sense actually. Walking straight into the cold winter night screams of suicide. It's like a death wish. It would be best if he'll just continue his search by tomorrow and rest for the night inside a toad or something, but...Jiraiya WOULD do that, if only there wasn't a nagging thought at the back of his head that tells him to hurry. It has actually been bothering him for a while. Whatever he would find in that town, Jiraiya had a feeling that it is something important.

As these thoughts occupy his mind, a sudden bright light paints the sky above. Jiraiya stares wide-eyed at the view before him. A wide-stretched eruption of fire burns the night sky. Judging by its size and its distance to the Sannin, the diameter of the blast can be compared to one-third the size of the Hidden Leaf Village!

"What in the great Toad Sage's name is that?!" he says in awe.

Shaking the shock from his bones, Jiraiya heads towards the large beam of fire. But as he starts to move, the aftershock of the blast arrives at his location, pushing him away as the strong gust of hot cloud passes through. It took all of his strength and concentration to survive his stand against it. When it was over, it left him on his knees, sweating and panting for breath. As he recovers, Jiraiya looks up at the now dispersing beam of fire in the sky. Slowly, he stands up. He couldn't fathom how a kind of blast could do that. Was it a jutsu? A ninja perhaps. A battle of some sort.

"Only one way to find out," Jiraiya mutters.

He dashes through the trees that were now angled away from the blast. And as he nears the site, everywhere he looked, it was charred black. Burned trees and bodies were scattered around. It was a massacre. Then suddenly, a black blur catches his eye.

_'Movement in the east. Two of them it seems.'_

He jumps to the nearest tree that was still standing, following them. He makes sure to keep a fifteen meter distance between them so that he wouldn't accidentally make his presence known. But even though he was very careful, an attack from behind catches up to him. Jiraiya senses the danger and quickly evades the projectile, countering with his own kunai. It didn't land a hit as the enemy shinobi dodges the attack, but it was enough of a distraction for him to take the enemy out.

_**"Rasengan!"**_ Jiraiya slams the rotating mass of chakra on the ninja's stomach, hurling him to forward down the branches to the snowy ground.

Jiraiya quickly jumps to another branch as a set of shuriken flies past him. Said shuriken were attached with ninja wires that catches and pins him to a tree. His eyes then widen as the wires suddenly spark in ignition.

A large blast shakes the area, followed by a body of fire falling down to the bed of snow. Five white-garbed shinobi suddenly land on the slightly charred snow, looking over the burned body.

"Got him," one of them says. "How unfortunate for a ninja to snoop around into other people's business." He then looks at one of his companions. "Did you find where the female target went?"

"Kagare and Fumuki are currently following tracks heading due east," the ninja answers. "It's possible that the tracks belong to her."

"I see." The shinobi takes a black book and a red marker from his vest pocket. He flips through the pages until the desired page where a redheaded male and female shows up.

As he was about to cross out the picture, a sudden poof of smoke in front of him takes his attention away from the book to the burned body that was supposed to be there. Instead, there was a single large slab of wood in place of the body. It took only a few seconds for the five shinobi to snap out of their surprised state, before putting on their guard. Unfortunately for them, that little time interval was enough for a certain white-haired Toad Sannin to ensue his plan.

_**"Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap!"**_

From the ground to the surrounding area, soft tissue appears, covering the five ninja in a dome of toad insides.

"What the?"

"What the hell is this?!"

They try to move and escape, but it was no use as their feet were bound by the sticky substance. One of the ninja takes out a kunai and tries to cut himself free. But the result only that happened was getting the kunai stuck as well.

"Aagh, it's no use!"

"Calm down. This might be just genjutsu." The ninja makes a half-handed ram sign. "Release!"

...

Nothing happened.

"It's not genjutsu!"

"We're stuck!"

"You boys got it right." A voice chuckles. From the squishy toad insides, comes out a smirking white-haired Sannin. "So, I take it you're not enjoying your stay in the oesophagus of the great fire-breathing toad from Mount Myōboku."

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Hmm, what's that?" He puts his hand to his ear. "Don't you youngsters know who I am?!" He makes a flashy pose, jumping up and down. "Coming from a land far and wide, a place hidden in the leaves, one of the Legendary Sannin, and the great Toad Sage of Mount Myōboku, the one, the only, Jiraiya!" He grins triumphantly at them, only for it to falter once he notices that his introduction had no effect as they all had deadpan looks. He sweatdrops. Standing straight, Jiraiya coughs, letting the awkwardness float away. "Anyway, if that's all the questions, then I bid you goodnight."

As that was said, the five ninja were quickly consumed by the toad insides, cutting off their screams. Slowly, they would be digested by the acidic substance in the toad's mouth, IF they stayed like that. Jiraiya wasn't that cruel. No, he only wanted to knock them out and secure them someplace else. But, if he was dealing with an S-rank shinobi, like Orochimaru, then it would be a different story all together.

From the covered cocoon-like ninja, one of them drops a black book he was holding. Jiraiya notices it, and quickly picks it up before the toad's mouth damages it. The book was already opened. He then remembers their conversation earlier about hunting down a female target.

_'Hmm, a bingo book. I wonder.'_

Jiraiya turns it around to see who their targeted criminal was. And as his eyes bear on the photos of two redheads, his mouth hangs slightly agape, and his eyes widen in surprise. It wasn't that he knew them or that their faces were familiar. No, it was actually their names that sent shock down to his bones.

On the left page was a redheaded girl of fifteen and on the right was a sixteen-year-old boy. Kotome and Kazuki. Both of them had the last name, Uzumaki.

_'They're hunting down a pair of Uzumaki.'_ He rubs his chin. _'And one of the ninja was about to cross one out. They're looking for a female target, which leaves her in question. It's the boy. They've already got the boy.'_

Jiraiya frowns at the thought. This was it. This was why there was a nagging thought at the back of his head that wanted him to hurry here. He had to save these two Uzumaki. It's the least he could do as a Leaf shinobi to honor their alliance and friendship to the Uzumaki clan.

Jiraiya then decides not to release his captives, letting them be eaten alive instead. He pockets the bingo book and proceeds east as he remembers their talk about two of their members tracking someone due east.

_'She must be there. The female Uzumaki. I've got to hurry and get to her before they take her out.'_

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

It was raining, and the tracks he was following were being washed away. It was only a matter of time before they're completely gone, and he'd have lost them.

Jumping through the trees, Jiraiya lands on the puddle of snow and icy water. There was a cave nearby, and he debates whether or not he should go inside and warm himself for a bit. Jiraiya was slightly shivering in the cold rain and snowy night. The only thing that keeps him alive was his will and the chakra he gathers around his body to keep him warm. But even if he was strong, if he stays like this, there's a chance that his body might give in to the cold, and he'll die.

On the other hand, it was imperative for him to track down the female Uzumaki as she might be dealing with the ninja right now. Or worse, she might have been killed by now, and it'll be too late for him to stop it.

Choosing option two, Jiraiya dashes ahead. But as he passes by the cave, he hears a muffled sound. It was faint, but he knew he heard it. It sounded like it came from inside the cave.

Tracing back his steps, Jiraiya enters the small cave. His heart races as he thinks that the Uzumaki he was looking for was inside. He hopes that he wasn't too late or anything. But that wishful thinking was soon crushed when he enters the cave, sending him spiralling down.

There, sitting inside, was a small child, hugging and crying over a body of a dead woman. Both had red hair. A trait that almost all Uzumaki had.

Jiraiya never felt so drained in both body and mind for a long time. The last time he felt like this was when Orochimaru had left the village, and he couldn't do a single damn thing to stop it! This was the same. Even though he didn't know said person, it was still wracking him with guilt that he failed to save two Uzumakis. It was really rare to find them, more so one alive and well.

Jiraiya looks on at the sobbing little girl. He then notices that she was covered in red all over.

Blood.

Steeling himself, Jiraiya approaches her, letting his presence known as his footsteps trudge on the stony floor. The girl suddenly whirls her head at the sound. Fear lades her wide dark brown eyes as she looks at his direction. She tightens her hold on the woman, trembling ever so slightly.

"It's okay, it's okay." He holds up his hands to calm her down. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help."

The tear-stained girl didn't answer. She just looked at him.

Sighing inwardly, Jiraiya thinks of a way to gain the girl's trust and let her know that he was there to help, not to hurt. Thinking things through, he kneels down to her level and gives her one of his flashy smiles. "Hey there little girl, I'm Jiraiya by the way. What's yours?"

Her eyes look hesitant, and she seems to slightly back away with the body she was holding in tow.

Not wanting to scare her as she was now, he changes the subject. "What happened here? Where...where are your parents?"

Another set of tears leak down the girl's eyes. She hugs the body closer, burying her face to its hair. "M-M-My M-Mom..."

She was sobbing, her body shaking and trembling. Jiraiya looks down, tightening his fist in anger.

_'Poor girl. No one should experience death this young.'_

Looking up, Jiraiya gives her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about your mother..." Shifting from his position, he makes another attempt to get closer. When she didn't flinch and make a move to back away from him, Jiraiya places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The girl slightly jumps from the touch, but didn't back away. She looks at him with teary-red eyes, sniffing and sobbing occasionally.

"I'm sorry...your father?" he inquires.

The girl looks down. New tears were forming, but it didn't leak. She quickly wipes it away with the back of her hand. But because she was holding a blood-stained body, blood was on her hand as well. Thus, smudging some on her face.

"Here." Taking out a handkerchief hidden within his shirt, Jiraiya wipes the blood and dirt away from her face.

"Th-Thank you," she mumbles.

A smile forms on Jiraiya's face. "You're welcome."

She nods. "...Tayuya."

"Huh?" He looks in confusement.

The girl looks at him, a small shy smile on her lips. "Tayuya...my name."

"Oh." He gives her his biggest grin. "Nice to meet you, Tayuya."

Tayuya's smile widens, but it soon disappears again. She looks down at the ground. "I...I don't know."

"Hmm?"

"My Dad. I...I don't know where he is." Her lips quiver, and soon, she starts her sobs again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." He waves his hands frantically. "Don't cry, Tayuya. Crying doesn't suit such a pretty young girl like you."

As that was said, a small laugh escapes her lips, crying and laughing at the same time.

Jiraiya grins. "Glad to know that I can still make crying girls turn their frown upside down." Using the clean side of his handkerchief, he wipes the trail of tears from her cheeks.

"Th-Thank you."

"No problem, sweetheart."

Tayuya smiles at him.

Jiraiya reciprocates the gesture. But soon, his expression turns serious. "Now then, Tayuya, I know how hard this is for you. And I need you to be strong right now."

She nods.

"Tayuya, I need to know what happened. Can you tell me what you know so I can help you?"

Tayuya nods and relates to him what had happened. How she was waiting for her father to come home, how three men suddenly appeared, and how her mother fought them to protect her.

"She told me go upstairs to pack my things in my room, go to theirs, and then wait for her. But, I never got to their room as someone suddenly..." She stops as she trembles ever so slightly.

Jiraiya places his hand on the little girl's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "It's okay, Tayuya. I'm here. And I won't let anyone hurt you."

Nodding her head, Tayuya continues her tale. After she was attacked, her father suddenly appeared and saved her from the enemy. He then rescued her mother from the men downstairs with a wind-like power. She also told Jiraiya about how her mother's hand glowed, and that the injury she had slowly healed. After that, her father chose to stay behind in order for the two of them to escape. Soon, they ended up in this cave. She thought they were safe, but unfortunately, they were attacked yet again.

"And then, my Mom..." Tayuya's lips quicker. She wipes away the forming tears, letting out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry. It's okay. You don't have to say anything more."

A sob escapes her lips, but she soon quickly controlled it. "I didn't even know my parents could do such amazing things. They never told me anything. They kept it a secret, and I don't know why they would do that."

"...maybe, maybe they were trying to protect you."

Tayuya looks at him in the eyes. "From what?"

He looks down. "I'm not sure."

"Oh, I...I see." She looks down.

Jiraiya looks at her, thinking some things through.

_'The most I can think of is her heritage. Other shinobi may come after her just because she's an Uzumaki. The Land of Eddies was destroyed long ago, and the Uzumaki clan were thought to be lost. Some of them must have run away and hid themselves as ordinary folk. That might be the explanation why her parents kept their skills and abilities as a shinobi a secret. They did it in order to protect her...but...I'm still not a hundred percent sure if this girl even really is a member of that clan.'_

"M-Mister." The sudden voice of the little redhead shakes him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yes. What is it?"

The girl looks down with tears starting to form again. "C-Could you...maybe...help me bury her...my Mom, I mean."

Jiraiya's face softens at the request. She was really trying to stay strong, and he knew that this experience would make her stronger one day.

With a smile, Jiraiya eases the little girl's mind. "Of course, of course. I'll help you bury your Mom. But for now, I need you to rest."

"B-But-"

"No buts, little missy. It's still raining outside, and it'll be hard for us to dig a hole in this current weather."

Tayuya looks down.

He just smiles. "You're going to sleep, while I'll secure the place out, okay. Here." Jiraiya holds Tayuya's mother by the arms and gently pries her off the girl, laying the body down on the ground. He then closes the woman's slightly opened eyes.

"Goodnight, Mommy." Tayuya whispers with sadness, a lone tear cascades her cheek. She lies down on the ground on her side, facing her mother. And as Jiraiya starts to stand up, she sits up and quickly grabs a hold of his hand. "Promise you won't leave."

He places his hand on top of hers. "I promise."

"And that we'll bury her tomorrow."

He chuckles. "Yes, of course. I told you that, didn't I."

She smiles at that. "After that, we'll search for my Dad. He's out there somewhere, looking for us...well, I guess it's only me now." She looks down. "He'll find me." She squeezes her hold on his. "He'll find me. He'll come back. He promised me that." She looks up at him. "He'll come back, right. He promised."

Jiraiya could only nod. "Go to sleep." He ushers.

Tayuya yawns, settling down. "Promise me that we'll find my Dad."

"Tayuya..." Before Jiraiya could say anything more, the girl's hold on his hand loosens as she drifts off to sleep. Once he's certain she was in deep slumber, Jiraiya heaves out a long sigh, rubbing his forehead.

_'If only it were that simple.'_

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

The little redhead stares at the makeshift grave that both her and the kind man, Jiraiya, made. It was a large stone resting on a tree. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Picking up a winter flower sticking by the tree's base, she lays it down by the grave's snowy bed. Tears didn't flow down anymore on the girl's cheek. Instead, they were dry, cold, and tired. Her dark chocolate brown eyes were dull of light. The only thing keeping her to move forward was a feeble hope that she would find her father soon. With the white-haired man there to help her, they would search for her missing father.

Jiraiya moves toward the makeshift grave, taking out a kunai. He knees down in front of it and looks back at the little redhead. "Hey, Tayuya. Tell me. What's your mother's name?"

"Kotome," she replies.

Nodding his head, he carves out her name on the stone, mentally noting that the woman has the same name as the one on the bingo book...and the same face, even though she now looked older. "And?"

"And?"

"Your last name. What is it?"

Tayuya looks down, playing with the snow with her foot. "We don't have a last name."

Jiraiya turns around and looks at her. "You don't."

"Yeah." She sighs, and then looks at him with wide dark-brown eyes. "Is it bad that I don't have a last name?"

_'So, they even kept their Uzumaki bloodline a secret from her. They must have wanted her to live a normal life.'_

He shakes his head. "No, it's okay."

"Okay."

Standing up, Jiraiya moves toward the little girl and offers her his hand, giving her one of his flashy smile. "Shall we?"

A soft laugh escapes Tayuya's lips as she sees his expression. It reminded her of her Dad. And somehow, she knew that Jiraiya was a good and kind man.

Readjusting her backpack and brushing the snow from her purple jacket and dark pants, Tayuya takes his hand and follows him.

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

The two traversed the snowy forest with Tayuya riding on his back. They were heading back to the redhead's destroyed home. The girl didn't know of its current condition, and Jiraiya knew of that little piece of information. He didn't want to give her fresh hope and just wait for it to be taken away, but he also couldn't bear the thought of crushing it himself. So, he just kept quiet, closing his eyes as the little girl sees the town she once called home.

A sharp inhale breaks the silent wasteland. "No." Tayuya looks around with wide grieving eyes. "No." Everywhere she looked, there were only scorched black remains of what used to be a forest.

Tayuya unconsciously tightens her hold around Jiraiya's neck as he walks on ahead the dead land. He was heading towards the origin of the blast. Besides searching for the little girl's father, Jiraiya was curious of the blazing fire he witnessed last night. They might even find clues on where her dad might be. Although, he knew deep in his heart that the chance on finding him is slim.

Eventually, the two reach the center. The area was blacker than the rest, wiped clean of the trees, but there were scorched black bodies littered all over the ground. On the center of it all was a single charred body. Jiraiya could only guess that it must be the one who activated this high-level jutsu. He walks toward the body, and as he nears it, Tayuya gasps.

The red-haired girl squirms out of his hold and lands on the charred ground, staring at the body. Her eyes were wide with worry, her lips trembling.

Jiraiya looks at her, and then at the body. It was the same as any of the bodies they've encountered on the way. The only difference was the pendant on its chest. He narrows his eyes. The pendant was some sort of crystal. And it was very familiar. From his peripheral vision, Tayuya moves toward the body and kneels down. With trembling hands, she touches its hand. And she could only gasp as it crumbles away.

"Daddy," Tayuya cries, "No, it can't be. Dad, you're not...don't leave me." She sniffs. "Dad, you broke your promise. You didn't come back. You had to leave me. You and Mom left me all alone! Everything's-"

Tayuya stops at what she was going to say as she felt strong warm arms wrapped around her. Slowly, her scrunched up brows softens. She looks down, closing her tear-stained eyes. Turning around, she buries her face on his chest, sobbing and crying her heart out.

Jiraiya could only look at the grief stricken girl. Not only did she loose her mother last night, but her father as well. He didn't know how she knew that the charred body was her father. He could only guess that the crystal on its chest must have belonged to him.

Lifting a hand, he strokes her short red locks. "Shh, it's okay...it's okay..."

"D-Don't...l-leave m-m-me..." she sobs.

"I won't."

She cries.

"Just...let it all out."

Tayuya cries harder.

Jiraiya tightens his hold on her. He couldn't believe he had to witness a pretty girl such as her cry. Loosing someone important, he didn't know what it feels like. And he wonders whether Orochimaru felt this way. He was an orphan...just like her.

While the girl cries her heart out, Jiraiya takes this time to examine the necklace on the charred body. It was familiar. He just couldn't place where. Then, it hit him...

_'That necklace...its Tsunade's. Or at least, it looks a lot like hers. Yup, definitely like hers. But the question is how Tayuya's father got a hold of it. I know for a fact that a stubborn big busted blonde like her wouldn't recklessly sell – or even give for the matter – the First's Hokage's necklace.'_

He looks down at the girl in his arms. He was going to ask whether she knows anything about it, but quickly decides not to. The girl was already devastated and didn't need to be questioned.

Tayuya's cries soon dies down to mere sobs. They stay still for a moment. And when she looks up to him, Jiraiya asks her a question that will change her life.

"Tayuya, I know that this is a very hard thing you're going through. But I need to ask you if you would like to come with me. I'll take you to my village. Inside its walls, you'll be safe. What do you say?"

Tayuya looks down, and then to her father. After a short moment, she eventually nods her head.

With that, Jiraiya lifts her up and positions her behind so that she was riding on his back. Kneeling down to the body, he picks up the crystal. Tayuya whimpers as she sees that even with the slightest touch, her father's remains crumbles away.

"I'm sorry," he says. He then gives her the crystal.

She takes it in her hands, cradling it dearly, a lone tear dripping down. Tayuya tightens her grip on Jiraiya as he runs on ahead, leaving behind the scorched graveyard. She looks back one last time at her father's remains, seeing it wash away as the wind blows it into nothingness. Closing her eyes, she quickly turns her head back around, forcing the tears trying to well up to stay put. She then buries her head by his right shoulder, his spiky white hair brushing against her. She didn't know how long they were travelling, but eventually, Tayuya notices that Jiraiya stops. Looking up from his shoulder, she sees another reminder of her loss.

In front of the two was a burned house. The top half of it was gone. Only the ground floor stood still, though it was nothing more than a pile of charred ruins. The area where the door should be was destroyed, as well as house's walls with only some of it barely standing. The place was black with tuffs of white starting to form from the snow-like ash falling down up above.

"Even our home is destroyed," Tayuya whispers sadly.

Jiraiya could only nod. The blast radius from the explosion burned everything in a one mile radius. After about a moment, he walks toward it and heads inside, looking around if by some chance he could find some clues regarding the Uzumaki. Tayuya didn't know of her heritage, and Jiraiya didn't know how to tell her that without sounding like a stalking creep. He had to find some evidence besides the bingo book he obtained from the mercenary ninja as he wouldn't show it to her, much less tell the girl that both her parents may have been criminals or personal targets by a person who wants them dead. Jiraiya assumes that it's likely the latter.

"Why are we stopping here?" Tayuya asks. "Everything's destroyed. My home is..." She looks down.

Jiraiya stops in his tracks and looks at the redhead on his back, giving her a smile. "It'll just be for a while." He then looks forward, as if searching for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Hmm...oh, umm...just some clues."

"Clues?"

"Information."

"Information?"

Jiraiya sweatdrops. "Uh...just...stay here for a while, okay." He kneels down so that Tayuya could slide off his back.

She gets off his back and looks at him curiously. He just shrugs and looks around the ruined house. Tayuya looks around as well, trying to find if they still have something intact and not destroyed.

Jiraiya walks around, looking left and right. There wasn't much to see as everything was charred black. He completes his round around the house. Nothing was found.

_'It looks like there isn't anything left.'_ He turns around and heads back. _'I guess I'll just have to tell her about the bingo book.'_

"Hey, Tayuya," Jiraiya calls.

"Yeah."

"Come over here for a sec. I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

As Jiraiya walks on ahead, he suddenly hears something off. It came from below him at the burned floorboards. It sounded hollow. Like there was a hidden compartment underneath. Kneeling down, he traces the floor with his fingers. Soon, he finds a wedge where he can hold onto and pulls it out, revealing a floating piece of metal and cloth.

Meanwhile, Tayuya makes her way around the house. Currently, she was inside what used to be the kitchen. When Jiraiya had called her, she turns around a corner and enters the living room. She heard his voice coming to the room just behind the stairs, though it was just a pile of broken and scorched wood right now. Tayuya heads toward his location. And when she sees him, her eyes quickly shift from the man down to the hole on the floor where he was kneeling. What catches her attention though was not how the hole glowed, but the piece of cloth with a metal attached to it where a spiral symbol was engraved on it, floating in the middle of the hole.

"That's Dad's!" Tayuya hurriedly makes her way to the hole and tries to grab it.

"Hey, wait!" Jiraiya tries to stop her, but she already beat him to it. But to his surprise, the barrier didn't hurt the girl. Her hand just passes through like it was nothing. The first time he touched the barrier, he got backfired, and his hand hurt. He looks at the girl in front of him as she takes the Whirlpool headband out of the barrier. And just as that was done, the barrier diminishes and flickers out.

_'So the key for the barrier was the headband. And judging by how it was carefully set up, only a certain chakra signature could diffuse it. So that means, her father must have specifically wanted her to find this.'_

Jiraiya shifts his attention from the girl and the headband to the hole on the ground. Inside it were two bags. One was brown while the other was blue. Reaching out for it, he lifts one onto the floor, and then did the same to the other.

Tayuya looks up from her father's headband to the bags Jiraiya was lifting out of the hole. Her eyes then widen as she recognizes both.

"Those are Mom and Dad's bags." She points out. "Mom was packing hers and Dad's before they attacked. We never had a chance to get them as the bad men didn't give us a chance. They were coming, and Dad said that Mom and I should get away and escape immediately." Her eyes soften, and she looks down at the headband in her hand. "Why did he have to stay behind? He could have come with us. And then maybe...maybe Mom might still be-"

"He had no other choice," Jiraiya says, "Judging from how many bodies were burned and littered all over the forest, there were numerous men coming after you guys. He took them all out with a large range technique. If he somehow chose to stay with you and your Mother, then there's a high chance that all of you might have not survived."

She frowns. "H-How can you say that? You don't have the r-"

"I'm sorry, Tayuya." He cuts off. "But you must accept the truth. Your father loves you very dearly. He knew what would happen, and he chose the best option of what the situation gave him. Don't blame your father on what he did."

She lowers her head. "I'm sorry."

He just smiles and pats her hair. "Don't worry about it." He then indicates the bag.

"May I?"

She nods her head.

Jiraiya opens first the black bag. It had two scrolls in them, a leather bound dark blue book, as well as two sets of male clothes.

_'Scrolls...I wonder.'_

Zipping it to a close, he opens the next bag. Inside were female clothes, a pink photo album, a picture frame of the family, and a white Whirlpool headband.

A grim line forms on his lips. It was really shame that he couldn't save both Uzumaki parents. But at least...he looks at the redheaded girl.

_'At least I didn't fail one of them.'_

Zipping the bag, he takes out a small scroll from inside his kimono.

"What's that?" Tayuya asks.

"Oh, it's just a scroll. We'll take your parents' things. It's yours now. Your Dad probably saved these from being destroyed so that you would inherit them."

"Oh..."

"You'll like it in the Hidden Leaf," he says as he rolls open the scroll and puts both bags on top of a sealing a formula. He then makes the set of hand signs to seal them up. A poof of smoke appears and the bags were sealed inside the scroll.

Jiraiya stands up and puts the scroll inside his kimono. He then looks at Tayuya to see her with wide dark brown eyes and an open mouth. He laughs out loud at her expression, and then lifts her up to ride on his back.

"Whoa." Tayuya quickly snakes her arms around his neck at the sudden lift off. "What was that for?"

He laughs. "Just be grateful that you don't have to walk all the way to the village. But before that, we'll stop by a town and buy you new clothes since your old ones are stained with uh...that."

She smiles and nods her head.

"Alright then, let's go!"

Tayuya giggles. "Let's go!"

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

Tayuya stares in awe at the large gate before her. She lets go of his neck and raises her arm, as if to compare the gate with her hand. Jiraiya just chuckles.

"C'mon, Tayuya." He looks up and nudges her with his shoulder. "I know you wanna see the inside. I believe you'll love it."

She slowly nods her head, still looking at the grand gate in awe.

As Jiraiya enters the large entrance gate of the Hidden Leaf Village, he inhales a deep breath, letting it all out. "Ah, home sweet home. I didn't think I'd miss this sight." His eyes then wander to a sexy woman, wearing a blue dress that walks down the road. A perverted grin escapes his face. "Or that...hehehehe."

"Jiraiya-sensei." Tayuya calls. "Where are you going? I thought you said that we're going to the Hokage's mansion...I think."

"Oh, uh..." He rubs his head. "I forgot about that."

While travelling the time between the Land of White Fields and the Hidden Leaf Village, Tayuya started to call Jiraiya her sensei after he had showed her a couple of jutsu. She now wanted to learn anything and everything she can about shinobi. And during their stay at a hotel, she learned that her parents were shinobi as well when Jiraiya had told her about it, giving her the facts that prove of her heritage. Because of this, the two would go and tell the Hokage about this discovery.

Usually, Jiraiya would just scale the tower and sneak inside, or maybe even go with a bang and just summon a large toad in front of the mansion to get the old man's attention. But with Tayuya right behind him, his sneaking skills would be dampened down. And summoning up a toad is a big no, no as he didn't want getting any unwanted attention on him, and especially on her. There are many eyes and ears all around.

So, what the two did is to do the ordinary thing and just walk up right at the entrance.

"State your business," a chūnin guard posted by the Hokage's mansion says.

"We're here to have an audience with Lord Hokage," Jiraiya says.

"Do you have a reservation ready?"

"Ah, my bad. I didn't think I would need one." He laughs.

"Sorry, but Lord Hokage is a very busy man. I would suggest getting a reservation and come back tomorrow as the hours for visiting him is fully booked today."

"I see." He rubs his chin. "But you see, I have some very important information I need to discuss with him. It's imperative that I see him immediately."

"Again, I'm very sorry. But I can't permit civilians and outsiders to enter without a reservation."

"Ah, but you see-" He leans down and whispers something to the guard.

The chūnin's eyes widen. He then bows down before the Toad Sage. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't recognize who you were. Forgive me, Master Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya just sweatdrops. "Uh, no need to make a scene. Listen, I just need to talk to the Hokage."

"Oh, uh...sorry about that." He stands back and lets the two in.

Jiraiya enters the building with Tayuya following right behind. She quickens her pace and takes her hand around his. The two make their way around the corridor to a set of stairs. Eventually, it leads to an open pathway that follows the building's curved wall. Tayuya looks in awe at the new village where she would stay. He leads her to another set of stairs – but this one shorter – to an open doorway leading inside again. There, they follow the curved corridor until they stop at the Hokage's quarters. Knocking before entering, Jiraiya enters the room with Tayuya following behind.

The room was almost bare with a simple design, some shelves of books, and scrolls hanging on the walls. Pots and jars sit by the side, and in front was an old man with grey spiky hair and goatee sitting by a purple mattress in the middle far side of the room, smoking on his pipe while reading scrolls and other stack of papers beside him.

"Jiraiya," he says with wide eyes, as if seeing a ghost or something.

"Sarutobi-sensei, you sure look older than I remember," A booming laugh follows as he laughs comically.

The Hokage just sweatdrops. He then coughs after about a moment, stopping his student's antics. "I didn't expect you coming at this time all of a sudden. After all, I thought you were travelling the world writing your books and gathering more...information." He clears his throat and puts the pipe to his mouth, puffing up smoke and seemingly trying to block the slight blush on his face.

But Jiraiya being Jiraiya, he could see right through his sensei as a perverted grin escapes his face. Taking out an orange book from the inside of his vest, he raises it to eye-level. "Sensei, behold my brand new masterpiece of my new Make-Out series novels! It's first edition, Make-Out Paradise!"

The Hokage just coughs, a slight blush still on his face. "Ah, that seems quite...interesting. I think I'll ask for a copy just to see what my student has been doing all these years. Ahem."

Jiraiya just laughs. "I'd be glad to share you about my travels as well as the things I've learned, if you know what I mean. Ahahaha."

Sarutobi just grunts something incoherent.

While the two men were busy conversing with one another, Tayuya looks at the orange book. It had a picture of a happy woman being chased by a man. She wonders what was so special about it. She likes reading books, especially when her Dad reads some to her.

_'It really looks like a good book judging by the way Sensei and the old man talk about it. Hmm, I wonder if maybe...'_

Tayuya heads over to Jiraiya and tugs at the end of his clothes. "Sensei, can I read that book?"

Blinking his eyes, he looks down at the redhead as if she'd just grew another head. He was about to tell her no, when the Hokage suddenly speaks up.

"Oh, hello. Who's this?" Sarutobi inquires.

Tayuya just looks at him, and then shifts her attention back to Jiraiya, as if asking for permission.

He smiles, ruffling her hair. "Go on."

Tayuya looks back at the Hokage. "Tayuya, sir. My name is Tayuya."

Sarutobi smiles. "Nice to meet you, Tayuya. I am the Hokage of this village. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

She smiles, a grin forming on her face. "Yeah, I do. Sensei here told me that I get to stay here where I'll be safe."

"Safe?"

Tayuya looks down. "I...I'd rather not talk about it."

He nods, and then looks at his student.

Jiraiya just gives him a look that says, 'I'll explain later.'

Sarutobi just nods. He them shifts his attention back to the girl, smiling. "Would you like to have a tour of the village later on?"

Tayuya nods. "I'd like that, umm...mister."

"It's Hiruzen Sarutobi."

She smiles. "Tayuya Uzumaki."

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

On a medium-size room with a wide glass window to the side, Tayuya sleeps peacefully on a couch below it, clearly not being disturbed by the two men sitting across on two couches separated by a low table while discussing her heritage.

"I found her all alone inside a cave holding her mother's dead body," Jiraiya says."

"Is the mother an Uzumaki as well?" Sarutobi asks.

"Yes. I have proof of both of their heritage, as well as the father's." He takes put a scroll and puts it on top of the table. "Inside are her parent's personal items. It belongs to her now since they're both gone." He looks at Tayuya direction, particularly her backpack below her head as she used it as a makeshift pillow. "She has other items inside her backpack, including a Whirlpool headband and a crystal that belonged to her father." He looks back at his sensei. "And the crystal looks exactly like the First Hokage's necklace."

Sarutobi strokes his beard as if in deep thought. After a while, he speaks up. "I had heard that there were two identical necklaces that Lord Hashirama had made. He must have given it to the Uzumaki Clan's Head Leader as a sign of trust and friendship between the two. After all, it was thanks to Lady Mito that the village's hand on the Nine-Tails was gained control, as well as being his eldest daughter." He looks at the sleeping girl, a smile on his face. "If I were to make a guess, judging by how the necklace now belongs to her, it would seem that the Clan's Head is her ancestor, as well as being related to Lady Mito by blood."

Jiraiya's eyes widen. "Then that means that..."

He nods. "Yes, it's exactly as it is." He shakes his head, chuckling a bit. "I'm glad you found her, not just because of her blood, but also because HE wouldn't be alone."

"He?"

Sarutobi looks at him. "You're godson."

"Ah, I see." His eyes soften. "How's Naruto doing by the way?"

The Hokage heaves a sigh. "I wish he could live a happy life in his childhood. I promised his mother that I would take care of him. But with the duties of being a Hokage, I can't watch him all the time. I've passed a law that no one was to speak of the beast within the boy. But with the devastation that came from the Nine-Tails' attack five years ago, the villagers came to hate Naruto because of what's inside him. And though most obeyed, the children of the village also came to fear and dislike Naruto simply because their parents did." He looks back at the redhead. "With Tayuya here, then there's a chance that the boy might have a real friend."

Jiraiya looks at Tayuya as well. "I see. Where is he now?"

"He's currently living in an apartment by the seventh district." He looks at Jiraiya. "You should go visit him. Maybe stay here in village."

He shakes his head. "I can't. I still have to find where HE'S hiding, as well as finding out the one who I am supposed to teach. The one who will either save or destroy the world."

"I see. However, who would take care of Tayuya now that we have two Uzumaki orphans? And judging by the way the girl clings onto you, she'll follow you wherever you go. Because of the dangers you run off to, you would in turn leave her open for an attack. And she would be targeted by most to bring you down."

Jiraiya rubs the back of his neck. "I see. That would be a problem." He then sighs, "I guess I have no other choice."

The Hokage quickly stands up and smiles. "Then it's settled then. She'll be your responsibility, as well as being her guardian. And while you're at it, I suggest you take care of Naruto as well. I'm sure he'll be very happy to find a friend and his godfather."

Jiraiya's eye suddenly twitches. _'Wait a minute. It feels as though as if Sarutobi-sensei just guilt tripped me into saying yes.'_

_**~oOoOoOo~**_

The next day, Jiraiya and Tayuya walk around town. Currently, they were staying a hotel, payed generously by the Hokage himself. Tayuya wanted to see her new home, so the two had a tour of the village. While walking, the two arrive at the Academy.

"Ah, this is a sight for sore eyes." Jiraiya smiles.

"Hmm, what's this place?" Tayuya asks.

"It's called the Academy," he replies. "It's where students study and train to become a ninja of this village."

"Oh." Tayuya looks in awe at the building. "Can I study there too so that I can become a shinobi like you and my parents?"

Jiraiya nods, looking at the Academy. "Sure, why not. Since you're of age, you can enroll at the Academy. Although, you might have to wait a bit since you're new here, and that you're still not even registered as a Leaf citizen. But don't worry. The Hokage would deal with that. Right now, I'm getting kinda hungry. Why don't we go out and eat something?"

"..."

"Hmm? Tayuya?"

Jiraiya looks to where Tayuya was to see her looking at a blond boy sitting alone by a swing. He then heaves a sigh as he recognizes who he is. He was the spitting image of his father after all. Walking towards the boy, Jiraiya approaches him. The boy notices the man and looks up at him, eyes wary with distrust.

_'He's wary. Probably because of his experience with most adults.'_

Putting up his trademark smile, Jiraiya introduces himself. "Hi there, kid. My name's Jiraiya. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Pouting, the blond crosses his arms and looks to the side, grumbling. "Hmph, I wanted to enter the Academy. But they said that I was too young to enroll or something."

Jiraiya smirks. "Ah, I see. How old are you now?"

The boy glances at him, eyeing him sceptically. "Five. Why'd you wanna know?"

"Well then, that answers your question. As I remember correctly, a student can enroll at the Academy once he or she is at the age of seven instead of four or five when it was my time." He puts his hand on his chin, nodding.

The blond's blue eyes widen." So wait! You're a ninja too! That's so awesome!" He grins.

"Oh really." Jiraiya rubs the back of his head, laughing. "Well, I guess you COULD say I'm awesome. Hahahahaha!" He then looks at his godson, smiling. "Hey, why don't you join us of lunch? What do you say, Naruto?"

"Wha? How do you know my name?"

"Why you ask?" He grins, making up a flashy pose. "It's because I'm a SUPER ninja! I can read your mind just by looking straight in your eyes!" He pokes the area between the boy's eyes.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Naruto stands up from the swing, eyes twinkling like stars.

"Yes, that's right." Jiraiya nods, smiling. "So Naruto, what meal do you usually eat? What's your favorite food?"

At the word favorite food, Naruto immediately shouts, "Ramen! Ramen!" He looks at Jiraiya with a foxy grin, hands stretched wide in the air. "C'mon, I'll show you where we can eat the most delicious ramen in the whole world! It's called Ichiraku Ramen!"

Jiraiya smiles, happy that being the fox container didn't dampen down his spirit. Looking back towards the redhead with him, he beckons Tayuya over. "Hey, Tayuya! Over here! I'd like you to meet somebody."

Walking towards them, Tayuya makes her way to the Toad Sage, all the while looking at the blond with him. Immediately, Naruto sticks out his hand, a foxy grin on his face.

"Hi there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

At the word Uzumaki, Tayuya's brown eyes widen. "Uzumaki! You're an Uzumaki!"

Naruto nods, wondering why the girl was surprised. "Yeah, why?"

Tayuya points at herself. "Because I'm an Uzumaki too!"

At that, Naruto's eyes widen, in surprise yes, but more so in happiness. "Really! That's awesome! Are we related?"

Tayuya looks up Jiraiya, giving the question to him instead.

He scratches his cheek. "Umm, I don't think so."

_'I don't think Kushina was related to Lady Mito or the Head Clan's members. The only reason she was chosen was because of her special chakra.'_

He looks back at the two to see them happily conversing with one another. A smile lights up his face as he thinks of the future to come with him guiding the two Uzumaki.

"Alright," Jiraiya says, "Why don't we head over to that ramen shop Naruto talked about? I'm starving."

"Yehey! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto jumps up in joy.

Tayuya giggles at Naruto's antics, while Jiraiya just smiles.

_'I guess staying here with these two won't be so boring after all.'_

* * *

_**[END]**_

* * *

**AN:**

**And that's a wrap :)**

**If by some chance this is well received. I may write a follow up fic about this. If not then, okay.**

**Read & Review. It's only a button away :D ****I always like to know what my dear readers' inputs are.**

**Oh, and the follow up fic for "Lost Uzumaki" will be coming soon. It's title will be called "My Red Thread of Destiny" (NaruTayu for the win haha XD)**

**See you guys soon when I post that story haha XD**


End file.
